


兔子 Hase

by Cuervo



Category: T-34 (2019), T-34 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, If the one who dropped into the river was Nikolay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: In a word, their mission failed
Relationships: Klaus Jager/Nikolay Ivushkin, Klaus Jäger & Nikolay Ivushkin
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

他在那把手枪按在安雅脑袋上的时候屈服了，像上次一样。

那女孩颤抖着，几乎泣不成声，旁边躺着其他几具苏联人的尸体。耶尔格近乎鄙夷地发出一声嗤笑，尼古拉看着他，仇恨像火焰一样喷涌而出。耶格尔放下枪，摸了摸尼古拉的脸，后者愤恨地躲开他的触摸，那双湛蓝的眼睛在一脸的血污中却那样明亮。

你瞧，尼古拉这种人的弱点很明显。伟大的战士，善良、正直、聪明，还有该死的倔强的脊梁。可他们泛滥的同情心和自毁式的奉献精神同样也明显得让人反胃。耶格尔想，他在看见尼古拉的第一眼起就明白了这一切。

“今晚，我的办公室。”他捏住尼古拉的下巴，凑近，舌尖舔去了一点尼古拉唇角干涸的血迹。

苏联女孩跪在墙角，哭声更大了，尼古拉依旧瞪着他，眼睛里写满不甘。但耶格尔只是笑了一下，转身离去。他知道那句话不需要翻译。

在战争开始前他常跟父亲去猎兔子，也许他就是在那时开始享受追捕的快感。猎杀野兔不像是拿起刀子割开屠宰场牲口的脖子，它需要耐心、策略、机敏，只有当慌不择路的野兔踏上陷阱，在正确的时机举枪、扣动扳机，这一切才会成功。一只聪明的兔子会让猎杀变得更有趣、更像一场博弈，对生的渴望驱使那弱小的动物竭尽全力地奔跑，而只有这样旺盛的生命力能够吸引优秀的猎手。

这也是为什么耶格尔渴望那个苏联人，尼古拉是难得的敌人，完美的兔子。他在离自由只有一步之遥时落入陷阱，他让这场猎杀变得像一出精美编排的芭蕾舞。

而现在，到了猎手享用战利品的时刻了。

耶格尔在当晚回到办公室时，尼古拉果然已经出现在那里了。他的双手被绳子绑着，捆在床头，眼睛紧闭着，脸颊呈现不正常的红色。

耶格尔摘下手套，摸了摸他的脖子，苏联人的皮肤烫得吓人，大概白天掉进冰河又被捞起来送回集中营，让他难免受了风寒。耶格尔用手分开尼古拉颤抖不已的双腿，本就没什么力气的上尉同志只挣扎了一下就放弃了抵抗。

耶格尔把手探进对方的衣服下摆，高温让触碰的地方变得敏感，但尼古拉把脑袋偏到一边，摆明了打算做一具僵死的尸体。耶格尔几乎被他这种装死行为逗笑了，怎么，看起来尼古拉确实已经无计可施，只好拿出对熊的招数来对付他。他把尼古拉的裤子解开，慢条斯理地撸动阴茎，带着枪茧的指腹从下到上地描摹，而尼古拉的脸红得更厉害了。

尼古拉不知道趴在他身上的德国鬼子到底想干什么，如果说之前耶格尔想要操他他倒并不意外，但集中营的生活几乎把他摧毁地只剩一排肋骨，有时候他摸着自己的骨头都会觉得陌生得骇人。可耶格尔像是毫不介意他骷髅一样的身材，德国人的眼睛带着高傲的笑意凝视着他，让他感到羞耻却无处可藏。他感觉自己像只惊慌失措的兔子，在猎手享受的目光下瑟瑟发抖。

耶格尔撸动了一会儿，看着那东西颤巍巍地起立，他停下动作，拉开床头的抽屉。尼古拉听见他戴上手套，又把什么膏状液体涂抹在手指上。

“Bitte，”耶格尔点了点尼古拉的嘴巴，示意苏联人跟着他说，尼古拉紧抿着嘴，耶尔格又重复了一遍，“Bitte。”

皮革分开血肉进入到体内的感觉让尼古拉差点惊叫出声，冷冰冰的药膏碰到他滚烫的体温几乎瞬间融化了，没有两下他的股间就变得粘腻一片，而耶格尔的手指也轻松滑进了两个指节。尼古拉挣扎着扭动身子，德国人居高临下的眼神让他羞愤到想要立刻死去，而肠道却不受控制地吸住每一次滑进来的手指。

“上尉同志，你的屁股比你的祖国要热情多了。”耶格尔轻笑了一声，他知道尼古拉听出了嘲讽的意味，苏联人眼睛里的愤怒燃烧地更加凶猛了。

耶格尔解开自己的裤子，半硬的下身从裤子里弹出，他迈出一条腿，跨在尼古拉的脸边，阴茎直直地戳在上尉的嘴唇前面。苏联人像是从未受到如此羞辱一般，瞪圆了眼睛看着他，接着咬紧了牙关。

“安雅。”耶格尔只说了一个名字，他抽出佩枪，抵在尼古拉的下巴上，那双蓝眼睛绝望地转向一边，尼古拉张开了嘴巴。

浸润在温热的口腔里，耶格尔舒适地哼出几句德语，他用龟头在尼古拉的口腔内壁上研磨了几下，接着直插进苏联人的喉咙深处。尼古拉被呛到了，干呕着想把嘴里的东西吐出来，耶格尔的手枪提醒似的加了点力度，尼古拉只好尽量张开嘴巴，死死压住想要呕吐的欲望。他盯着耶格尔，泪水从那双蓝眼睛里一颗一颗地掉出来。

耶格尔想要给尼古拉一面镜子，让他看看现在的样子有多迷人，倔强的苏联人此刻臣服在他的胯下，绝望又愤怒地吞吐着他的阴茎。耶格尔猛地一挺身，在最后一次深喉之后把湿淋淋的下身从尼古拉的嘴里退出来，明显没有预料到这一点的上尉剧烈地干咳起来，而在他反应过来之前耶格尔把那坚挺的东西插进了他的后穴。

“Bitte。”耶格尔又重复了一遍，他盯着尼古拉的脸，嘴角依然挂着令人毛骨悚然的微笑。而尼古拉望着他，朝他脸上啐了一口带血的唾沫。

那是个错误的决定。耶格尔重新握住尼古拉的下身，手套上还带着黏糊糊的药膏和粘液，他挺动身子，发了狠地操着尼古拉的屁股。苏联人痛苦地弓起身子，尽力想要合上他颤抖的双腿，而耶格尔用空余的那只手毫不留情地将它们掰开，给了尼古拉一记响亮的巴掌。

苏联人颤抖了一下，不是因为疼痛，有什么东西在他身体里被激发了出来，像一阵电流，他从未有过如此体验，而从耶格尔突然放大的笑容中，他明白这绝不是什么好事。

耶格尔研磨上他那一点，猛地挺动腰胯，像是要把他钉死在床上，而手上的动作也随之加速。尼古拉绷起身子，快感冲击着他的大脑，他的本能几乎驱动着他的身体，叫嚣着想要更多，而更多的热流涌向下腹。

他快要射了，再多一下，快点，再多一下——

尼古拉仰起头，却感觉阴茎被猛地掐住，将要澎湃而出的东西卡在爆发的边缘，只有少量前液几乎哀求地从马眼中淌出。

他睁开眼睛，看着耶格尔，德国人故意要折磨他，慢条斯理地撞进他的身体，每一次都准准地击中让他颤抖的地方。快感积压在体内，尼古拉感觉自己被推在死亡与快感的边缘，他像岸边无力扑腾的鱼，水面近在咫尺，却只能忍受窒息的痛苦。

“该死……耶格尔，妈的……”他不由自主地挺动身子，想要从纳粹的手中获得一丝慰藉，可现在装死的却不是他，耶格尔只是微笑着看他，仿佛正欣赏着他拼命挣扎却无能为力的丑态。

“克劳斯……”上尉的喉咙里咕哝出微小的祈求，那单词像是从他牙缝里蹦出来的一样艰难，尼古拉的泪水再一次充盈了他的眼睛，他的视线模糊了，只能用力眨眼，把那象征着软弱与屈服的东西从里面挤出去。

“Bitte……”

耶格尔露出了满足的笑容，他等这一个单词太久了，兔子终于倒在了枪下。他松开手中的桎梏，用力撞进尼古拉的身体里，同时飞快地撸动起对方的阴茎，床板发出吱吱呀呀的声音，几乎掩盖了水声和尼古拉带着哭腔的喘息声。几乎没过几秒，他们就同时射了出来。

“你是我的，小兔子。”耶格尔俯下身子，在尼古拉失神的蓝眼睛上吻了一下。


	2. 2

兔子。

尼古拉望着耶格尔办公室高高的天花板，想起他和战友们在白茫茫的雪地里抓兔子的时候。

那毛茸茸的小东西煽动着鼻翼，紧张兮兮地蹦来蹦去，只有偶尔会拨开棉花一样的雪，嚼几口西伯利亚寒冬里的嫩草。那时候尼古拉扑在雪地里，头发和胡渣全都挂着冰碴儿，他注视着眼前的猎物，屏息等待、再等待，直到某个时机，那倒霉的小兔子毫不知情地跳进他的手心。

耶格尔也做过他的兔子。

有那么一瞬间尼古拉咧开嘴想笑，他一定是给那该死的纳粹头子折腾糊涂了，要么就是高烧让他快要神智不清。现在两手绑着、捆在床头的人可是他自己，但尼古拉确信他们也曾交换过身份，耶格尔那双仿佛永远胜券在握的眼睛里，也曾浮现过属于食草动物的恐惧。

兔子的耳朵攥在他手心里，双腿还在徒劳地蹦踏着。

那一年，在莫斯科郊外那个空荡荡的小村子里，当耶格尔把他那队坦克连大摇大摆地开进他视野的时候，尼古拉看到了他的兔子。警惕、机敏、精准，德国人冷冰冰的眼睛扫视着异国这片未知的土地，猎物与猎手，从那时候开始，尼古拉就知道他们之间的身份注定是永不停歇地转换。

他知道耶格尔的弱点，耶格尔也知道他的，他们像一对双胞胎，又像磁铁的两极。尼古拉想如果当年举起枪的是自己，而非耶格尔，这一切又是否会全然颠倒。

*

第二次，安雅捂着大腿，血像打翻了的墨水一样从她指缝中流出，鲜红得几乎不真实。

尼古拉的低吼从喉咙里涌出，他噙着眼泪，双手紧握，几乎要克制不住自己想要下一秒把拳头砸在耶格尔的脸上。旗队长昂着下巴，那那些骇人的伤疤横亘在他的右脸上，随着嘴角扬起的弧度变得更加狰狞。

“不要，不要……尼古拉，让他杀了我吧，我不怕死，”苏联女孩啜泣着，“不要，尼古拉，不要……”

另一声枪响打断了她的话，安雅撕心裂肺的叫声让尼古拉闭上了眼睛，他朝着耶格尔跪下，听见纳粹满意地发出指令。安雅被拖走了，铁门重重关上，耶格尔微微前倾身子，用他那副心爱的皮手套抬起尼古拉的下巴。

“也许我之前都太纵容你了，尼古拉？”耶格尔又笑了起来，苏联人着了火的蓝眼睛要命地性感。耶格尔并不怀疑，如果此刻旁边有一枚炮弹，尼古拉也会毫不犹豫地抱着它撞向自己。

“我们去个风景更好的地方，看看你的老朋友。”德国人拍了拍他的脸，而这一次尼古拉没有躲开。

重新修建的塔台比之前显得坚固了不少，德国人的效率不错，尼古拉没想到他们这么快就又重新造了一个。这个民族的破坏能力与他们建设能力一样可怖，也许这也是他们热衷于狂轰滥炸的原因。

塔台里只有蒂里克，那纳粹疯子的混蛋副官，耶格尔朝他看了一眼，他点点头，识趣地离开了房间，关上了门。

“乖一点，小兔子。”耶格尔的嘴唇在他耳边摩擦，尼古拉用手撑着前面的控制台，他的每一寸肌肉都在发抖，而耶格尔轻轻松松地就把手伸进了他过于松垮的条纹裤子中。

该死的……

外面的风光很好，他看见几辆豹式在模拟场的林地里开出。尼古拉张开嘴，想嘲讽耶格尔他打烂了那么多德国人的坦克，怎么柏林还没有一脚把他踢出去。可当他刚准备搜肠刮肚地咒骂一番，一个熟悉的身影从灌木中冲了出来。

斯捷潘！

那不是他们的T-34，也许那是纳粹新缴获来的，属于他们的那匹荣誉战马此刻正躺在冰冷的桥下。但尼古拉仅仅是看一眼那行进方式就知道，坦克里坐着他最好的副手，他的驾驶员，他的战友。

“往日时光让你怀念吗，尼古拉？”耶格尔掐住他的脖子，把他按在塔台的玻璃上，手指毫不留情地插进苏联人的体内，换来了一声闷哼，“这次我们没让他再花心思埋了坦克里的那些尸体，你说呢，小兔子，反正过不了多久他也会躺在他们中间。”

他的心提了起来，第一发炮弹擦着T-34的炮塔而过。耶格尔的手指狠狠按在他的那一点上，如果不是前面的玻璃和控制台，尼古拉几乎要跪倒在地，而耶格尔仿佛完全知悉了他的身体一样，每一次都直直撞在那位置上。

第二发炮弹落在坦克的旁边，溅起了一片泥土。尼古拉吐出一个嘲讽的笑声，“我奶奶都比你们射得准。”耶格尔的脸色冷了下去，手指从他身后退出，直接把半勃的阴茎插了进去。

他妈的法西斯疯子！

尼古拉的喉咙里滚出一串脏话，干涩的入口立刻流了血，耶格尔听上去也被他夹得难受。但德国人没有停下，血随着进出的动作在肠道里被反复搅动，撕裂的伤口像着了火一样疼，尼古拉掉下几颗眼泪，而耶格尔掰过他的脸，如获珍宝一样用舌头把那两滴液体卷进了口中。上尉绝望地挣动着，模拟场上的T-34仍旧像掉入狼窝的兔子一样仓皇地跑着，耶格尔撩开尼古拉的上衣，一只手按在他凹陷的下腹处，那里除了一层薄薄的皮和几根骨头之外几乎什么也不剩了。

“喔，摸摸看，尼古拉，你感受到了吗？”耶格尔拉起他撑在玻璃上的左手，放在小腹上面，尼古拉感觉到对方的阴茎隔着皮肤在他的体内滑动。

他感到恶心，他为自己感到恶心。他无人照顾的前面像受到了耶格尔的恩惠似的颤颤巍巍地立了起来。尼古拉感到一阵头晕目眩，他要杀了耶格尔，他要杀了这个法西斯，可对方像是期待他的恨意一样。他从未有过如此感受，在莫斯科，在集中营，他痛恨敌人，痛恨让祖国遍地鲜血的侵略者，可他在心底也佩服过耶格尔，哪怕是对方的子弹射穿他躯体时也一样。

可现在一切都变了，他看见血，看见泥土，看见炮弹。德国人把一个最好的坦克驾驶员，像拔了爪子的猫一样扔进这龙潭虎穴，好像这不过是一场饭后的猎杀节目。他想让耶格尔死，又想让他活着，他想让自己的痛苦成百十倍地还回去，他想让耶格尔体验作为笼中兔子的恐惧。

尼古拉感觉自己正在被拉向深渊。

血液让进出变得容易，耶格尔加快了速度，他把尼古拉压在玻璃上，让他动弹不得，而苏联人只能眼睁睁地看着豹式越逼越紧。

T-34停在了包围圈的中央，像是在做最后的告别，接着它猛地起步，向前的冲击力让坦克如同扬鞭的战马一样抬头，接着全速冲向了面前的敌人。几辆豹式的炮弹同时射出，巨大的爆炸让T-34像一颗陨星一样爆发出了耀眼的火光。它停下来了，停在了豹式的面前，那笔直的炮管像是伸出的长剑，停在了敌人喉咙前的几厘米处。

尼古拉听见自己的胸口传来困兽一般的哀鸣，眼泪从他红了的眼眶里滚落下来，耶格尔从他身体里退出，喘息着射在他的腰窝上。那滚烫的温度几乎让尼古拉浑身一颤，他握紧了拳头，耶尔格用手指抹去了那团液体，送入尼古拉的口中。

“恨我吧，尼古拉，让你的眼里只有我。”耶格尔张开嘴，在他的脖子上留下一个带血的齿痕，“不要看任何人，不要想任何人，小兔子，来击败我，来杀了我。”

尼古拉抬起头，那双眼睛里总在徘徊的慈悲不见了。

耶格尔扬起了笑容。


	3. 3

尼古拉从未想过有一天他会心甘情愿地朝耶格尔张开双腿。

房间里的纱窗半掩着，暖黄色的光从缝隙中透进来，空气中弥漫着烟草的味道。德国人贴在他身上，骷髅师的帽子还端端正正地扣着，那亮闪闪的徽章正用那空洞的眼睛凝视着他，仿佛来自地狱的死魂。

尼古拉想起烈火中燃烧的T-34，想起炮塔上褪色的红星，祖国的记忆变得遥远又模糊，仿佛皑皑白雪中桦树林淡漠的影子。他垂下眼睛，想要逃开那残忍的注视，耶尔格却把手指搭在了他的下巴上，迫使他抬头望向自己。

尼古拉撞进一双湖蓝色的眼睛。

暖色的阳光映在耶格尔的脸上，右脸的疤痕嵌着新长出的嫩肉，那样大面积的伤疤让旗队长这辈子都别想再留络腮胡子了。尼古拉感受到对方温热的气息，高耸的眉骨在他的眼窝处投下阴影，那一双眼睛却像蓝宝石一样在暗处闪烁着耀眼的光。也许很久之后，尼古拉在某张残破的黑白照片上再次见到耶格尔的身影，他依然能够清晰地记起那双属于日耳曼人的眼睛，那明亮的湖蓝仿佛是耶格尔苍白人生中唯一的颜色。

耶格尔皱起眉，身下的动作变得迟缓却有力，尼古拉不自觉地绞紧他攀缠在对方腰部的双腿。放慢的动作让尼古拉更清楚地感受到利刃在他体内的挺进，柔软的肠肉被撑开，恋恋不舍地吸着那不速之客。在抵达最深处后，那陡然加大的力度让尼古拉几乎腰身一颤，接着德国人却停了下来。

他的心在狂跳。

有那么一瞬间尼古拉觉得自己暴露了，他的小聪明被敏锐地嗅到，就像他们初遇时他把炊事车开得左突右晃一样可笑。他怎么能逃过狼的眼睛？他会被立刻处死，或者更糟，回到那个湿冷的地牢，面对无止境的鞭打和折磨。

可这一切真的那么糟糕吗？死亡对他而言不过是一种解脱，他宁可像斯捷潘一样坐在那被缴了枪炮的T-34里，这一次他也许回天无力，但他有把握在临死前拉上一两台耶格尔心爱的坦克垫背。

“尼古拉……”耶格尔突然的笑声把苏联人的思绪拉了回来，“你今天怎么了？乖得像个兔子，这可不是你的风格。”

他听不懂那魔鬼的口中又吐出了什么羞辱他的话语，在集中营所有人都噤若寒蝉，他像个哑巴一样活着，而那些生硬的德语单词总让他反胃。但耶格尔又继续了他的动作，尼古拉悬起的心稍稍放下。他没来由地想起他们在那村子里的第一次对峙，耶格尔的第六感让它停了下来，而尼古拉带着他们唯一的坦克藏在那简陋的伪装里，心脏也像今天这样砰砰直跳。

尼古拉觉得好笑，耶格尔的第六感总是对的，无论纳粹头子信仰撒旦还是基督，那家伙也许还真的在庇护着他。

可惜他仍未察觉到隐藏的危机，日尔曼人骨子里的傲慢和清高让这张脸上多了一片骇人的伤疤。而这一次，尼古拉想，也许就不仅仅是伤疤而已了。

事情发生地很快，也许苏联人自己也没想到。他握紧的双手从松动的绳索中挣脱，右手迅速地抽出耶格尔挂在腰侧的佩枪，当他举枪对准纳粹闪亮的骷髅帽徽时，耶格尔惊讶地挑起了一边眉毛。

“准备去死吧，法西斯。”尼古拉感觉自己的双手在颤抖，一种快意在他胸口中翻涌，尽管耶格尔的下身还在他屁股里夹着。

德国人顺从地举起了手，慢慢退出去，但那双眼睛里仍噙着令人琢磨不透的笑意，仿佛一切都还在他的掌控之中。尼古拉喘着气，把腿从对方的腰上放下，他稳住枪口，尽管经过刚刚的一番卖力表演，体力已经有些吃不消，但他毫不怀疑自己能够在下一秒让耶格尔的脑袋开花。

他应该杀了他，干脆利落、毫不犹豫，为了祖国，也为了他自己。尼古拉紧紧地抿着唇，斯捷潘、瓦西里、安雅……战友的面孔和集中营里受难的人群在他的眼前浮现，一些声音仿佛在他的脑子里叫喊着：开枪！把这魔鬼送回他的地狱老家离去！

可在内心深处，有什么东西在不住地翻涌，像滚烫冒泡的沥青，黑暗、粘稠，如同通往炼狱的冥河。他不想让这混蛋不痛不痒地死去，可这依然无法说服自己为什么不扣动扳机，一个他不想承认的念头在他心口堵着，也许这也是耶格尔一次又一次举起枪却又放他生路的缘由。  
尼古拉，尼克劳斯，克劳斯。

看，我们的名字是同源的。

尼古拉爆发出一声咆哮，他看见耶格尔的笑容在放大，魔鬼知道自己取得了胜利，而苏联人单手握枪，右手用力地把耶格尔按进了床铺之上，力道大得几乎要捏碎骨头。

他不怎么需要准备，那越来越敏感的身体早就被耶格尔干硬了，但德国人的屁股却异常地紧。也许这军营里也没人敢碰这个纳粹疯子，尼古拉讽刺地想着，他现在唯一想做的就是把那令人恶心的笑容从耶格尔的脸上撕下去。

“舔它，婊子。”尼古拉把枪用力顶进德国人的嘴里，坚硬的枪身磕破了耶格尔的嘴唇，鲜红的血顺着他的脸慢慢淌下来，仿佛在增加什么畸形的诱惑。

尼古拉感觉自己已经不像他自己，他从未如此粗暴地对待任何一个人，哪怕是敌人。可对耶格尔的恨意夹杂着其他的感情，他不想承认的那一点。手枪搅动着口腔，耶格尔吮吸着那黑色的枪管，从他额头上不断浮现的青筋来看那并不舒服，但那双蓝眼睛却仍直直地盯着尼古拉的脸。

尼古拉把枪从他嘴里拿出来，他一只手握在耶格尔的大腿上，把膝盖折向他的胸口。军裤在德国人的腿上挂着，很快被尼古拉撕扯下来，耶格尔仰面躺在床上，汗水浸湿了鬓角，脸颊泛红。那张脸上的优雅和游刃有余终于不复存在了。

“来吧，小兔子。”耶格尔咬着牙，疼痛让他的笑容变得扭曲，他讽刺地吐出一个字，仿佛在提醒着尼古拉所受的屈辱，“Bitte。”

那把手枪几乎满含恶意地插了进去，力道之大让耶格尔发出了一声破碎的痛呼。尼古拉也在忍耐，他需要极大的意志力阻止自己在耶格尔肠子里扣动扳机。他没有给对方喘息的机会，冰冷又坚硬的武器在它的主人体内进出，唾液的润滑仅仅让它没有划烂耶格尔的内脏，德国人颤抖的手不自觉地按在了尼古拉的肩膀上。

这样的耶格尔让尼古拉几乎无法移开眼睛，自从他们再次相遇，耶格尔总挂着他那高高在上的面具，仿佛莫斯科郊外那个浑身是血和泥的坦克指挥官早已死在了那个冬天。

但是现在，耶格尔在他的桎梏下大张着腿，汗水蒙在他通红的脸上，因疼痛而扭曲了五官。只有那双莱茵河一样纯澈的蓝眼睛，依旧带着令人胆寒的笑意。尼古拉咬着牙，用手摸上了那横亘在他右脸的疤痕，他留下的痕迹将要跟随对方的一生，而耶格尔却忽然惊讶地瞪大眼睛，像被烫到的一样想要躲开他的触摸。

这是我胜利的痕迹，这也是你的屈辱吗？

尼古拉俯下身，用力亲吻德国人冰冷的嘴唇，耶格尔从震惊中恢复过来，毫不示弱地含住他的舌尖。尼古拉把枪扔到一边，挺身进入对方狭窄的入口，耶格尔伸出手环在他的脖子上，说不出是拥抱还是搏击，他用力夹紧了屁股，尼古拉差点被这一下弄得缴械投降。

他们在被单上磨蹭、缠斗，苏联人几乎用尽全身力气操着耶格尔，急促的喘息声与断断续续的呻吟交叠在一起，一同在昏黄的空气中颤动。耶格尔在尼古拉的顶弄中射了出来，而对方咬着他的脖子，仍旧像野兽一样冲撞。

“停下……我命令你停下，该死的伊万。”耶格尔喘着气，他的体力正在流逝，而尼古拉并不打算给他休息的机会。他的下身被握住，精液随着尼古拉的撸动涂在自己的身上，生理性的泪水在耶格尔的眼眶里打转。他咬着牙，看着自己在极度不适的情况下再一次被迫勃起，而尼古拉的脸上逐渐浮现出挑衅的笑容。

该死……

耶格尔再一次射出来的时候，尼古拉也将自己滚烫的液体灌入了他的体内。德国人无意识地大声呻吟着，稀薄的液体浓湿了他高贵的军装。

尼古拉慢慢退出来，放开了陷入昏迷的耶格尔，他累到了极致，只想像德国人一样倒头大睡，但他知道这是他唯一的机会。他拿起衣服套上，把耶格尔的手枪从乱七八糟的床上捡起来，他看了看那还留着耶格尔体温的东西，用外套搭在手臂上盖住，之后从房间里离开。

*

蒂里克看了一眼手表，距离尼古拉杀了两个警卫、并从大门溜出去，已经过了两个半个小时。耶格尔从房间出来，整理了一下帽子，他的长官依旧干练、优雅，带着不可一世的气质。

“您的车已经备好了。”蒂里克把烟斗递给他，看见耶格尔的笑容在慢慢放大。

“不错。”德国人用拇指抚摩了一下那东西，他抬起头，眼睛里带着狩猎前的兴奋，“现在，知道我们的小兔子跑到哪里了吗？”

他知道，尼古拉再也跑不掉了，即使他一路跑去捷克，跑去苏联，跑去莫斯科。那过分正义的苏联人已经不复存在了，正如一部分的他死在了尼古拉的炮下。

沾染过狼的血，耶格尔想，谁又会甘心做一只兔子呢？

END.


End file.
